Bundling
by MaxGoof
Summary: The discovery of a buried map inspires Lily and the team to reopen the case of a black teenager beaten to death in 1995. The team's reinvestigation soon reveals that the black hitchhiker was planning a teen-week private trip to a state forest and racistly harassed.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event.**

_August 19, 1995_

("Cloud of Dust" - Rena Gaile)

_Buddy Tensmin walks near a stream slowly while waiting his best friend Danby, the two black muscular teenage boys carefully help their friend Nalanie, a young white girl with sparkling amber hair, while Field Livingston, a young black man in his 30s, walks even closer to the stream to fill his water canteen._

_"So Buddy." Danby said " Are you sure this trip is a good way to enjoy the last few weeks of summer?"_

_"Of Course" Buddy answers smiling. He than sees Nalanie staring at the water. He curiously walks to her._

_"Is something wrong Nalanie?" Buddy asked worriedly. Nalanie looked at him as she finally turned her head towards him._

_"It's just what my classmates think of me every school year.." She answered "They tell me blacks will never be allowed to be with whites." Buddy smiled as he looked at her. "They're just addicted to southern segregation of the 60s" He replied "As long as we remain friends Nalanie, no one will break our bonds of friendship apart."_

_"Come Along You two." Field called to them. Buddy gave Nalanie a yellowish rock as he stood up, Nalanie took his hand as they walked together._

* * *

_Days later, a windy day in Red Lion State Forest, a broken lantern is just few inches away from Buddy's body, laying dead with blood streaming on his forehead and splattered on his chest. A mysterious figure wearing work boots is digging dirt just a one inch away from the body._

* * *

_A woman with long blonde hair carried a brown box labeled **Tensmin B. **to a bottle shelf in the storage room and pushes it inside._

* * *

Detective Lilly Rush was reading a newspaper when John Stillman walk right up to her. "Lil.." He said "Anna Mayes is here, said some hikers may have found a new lead on an old job."

Lilly put the papers down as she looked up at him. "Worth a look." she finally replied. Lilly walked to where Scotty, Kat, and Will were talking to Anna Mayes, who's she has not seen since the Amy Lind, Lilly walked up to her and shook her hand. "So, Longtime no see." Lilly started talking "Got a ticket to an old one?"

"Well, I think so." Anna said smiling, then she took a piece of paper and opened it . The piece of paper revealed to be a map of Red Lion State Forest. "A 6th grade class was burying a time capsule, they found this map buried in their spot, and look." Anna pointed to a few words under the compass symbol. It read...This map was created by B.T.

"Well." Scotty said in confusion "Those initials could be anyone's." Anna then turned her head to him.

"Actually, that class's teacher and I both are reminded of one cold job." Anna replied "Its one of my favorite cold jobs."

Kat started to talk. "Who's the victim?" she asked.

Anna then answered "Buddy Tensmin, a teenage boy beaten pretty good in 1995, his body was found near where the map was buried."

Will held up the map and looked at it. "He could of buried it before he died" he said.

"Or his murderer did." Lilly replied "A way to get the cops off their trail."

Roll Intro


	2. Chapter 2

Scotty, Kat, Will, and Nick were sitting in a circle around Lilly's desk when John came with Anna, who is holding Buddy's case box.

"I see you went in the archive room." Lilly said while looking Anna put down the box.

"What can I say?" Anna asked with a smile. "Haven't been in there since the Eve Kendall case."

"Good Times." Scotty said as he opened the brown case box and took out a picture of Buddy.

"Now, Buddy Tensmin." Anna read the paper. "Black male, seventeen years old, beaten to death in Red Lion State Forest, brutal force trauma to the chest."

"Lived with his mom and older brother." Lilly continued "Father died of stomach cancer the year he was born."

"Any weapon at the site?" Nick asked. Scotty then rose the photos from the crime scene.

"Well." He started talking. "Cops found a broken lantern at the scene, predicted that the doer bludgeon Buddy's head and chest with it, breaking the glass."

"We'd better tell his family that we're reopening his case." Stillman said holding the map. "They may be familiar with this new lead."

"They're probably thinking the cops ditched their son's case for good." Lilly said looking at Buddy's photo.

* * *

Lilly sat down and showed the map Miriam and Heaton Tensmin, living in a small farm in the suburbs in West Philly.

"She's right mom, it is Buddy's." Heaton said as he gave the map to his mother, she tried not to hardly breathe as she looked at it.

"It never made sense." Miriam said sadly "Buddy never mentioned enemies, he was a friendly kid that didn't really make enemies."

"I'm very sorry." Lilly said. Heaton then took and paper and gave it to Lily, it revealed to her to be a list of names.

"I think it might help you." he said "Its a list of Buddy's friends, most of them are alive."

"Did you know any of them?" Lily asked curiously.

"Only three." Miriam answered "Firstly Danby Vine, he and Buddy were best friends since they were kindergartners, Danby would go hiking and horseback riding with him."

"And then there's Field Livingston." Heaton continued "A college researcher who lived four neighborhoods away, but he's dead, he was smoker and died of lung cancer in 2002."

"Who the thrid?" Lilly asked

"Nalanie Strawfields." Miriam said nervously "This little girl that Buddy befriended, her nasty classmates tormented and she really needed friends like Buddy. We first met her at Buddy's funeral, although she was too young to understand at the time, she never forgot Buddy."

Lily looked sympathetically at the woman, trying not to cry. Lily started thinking about how she lost her mother for a moment "Thank You Miss Tensmin, I'll come back when I learn for info."

Lily watched Miriam and Heaton look at the map as she left the house.

* * *

In the woods near the stream, Nalanie, now a teenage girl, glared at the river as she sat on a bench, Lily and Scotty joined her.

Nalanie looked up "Buddy was beat to death and robbed?" she asked in a verge of tears "Who would do that?"

"Nalanie" Lily started to talk "Did Buddy have any kinds of problems?"

"He was free-spirited, none at all."

Scotty looked at her briefly "No enemies at all?"

"No" she said again "But there were the white people in our neighborhood."

"They were a problem how?" Lily asked

Nalanie answered as she turned her head "They stilled believed in segregation."

"60's segregation?" Scotty asked confusedly

"Yes" Nalanie said "Sixties Segregation."

* * *

("And Still" - Reba McEntire)

_Buddy and Nalanie sit on the same bench while Danby bring his milk delivery._

_"Would like a surprise, Nalanie?" asked Buddy_

_"Okay, I loved to." Nalanie answered. Buddy then opened a bag and took out a ship-in-a-bottle._

_"My grandfather went on a ship like this when he was a sailor." Buddy explained "When my brother becomes a sailor, he's going the same boat."_

_"What will you become?" Nalanie asked curiously as she examined the bottle._

_"I'll think about it" Buddy replied. Then a white man comes up and pushes Buddy off the bench and tries to strangle him._

_"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU go near this white girl!" the man yells "Critter!"_

_Danby comes running and hits the man's head with a cane, the man angrily retreats and Danby then helps his best friend._

_"Are you okay?" Danby asked nervously. Buddy looked at him trying not to cry. "Fine" he finally said "I'm all right."_

_Nalanie looked at the scene in fear._

* * *

"When you live in the suburb side of a state, you see the daily problem it has." Nalanie quoted "Kansas has windstorms, California has earthquakes. But here, we have racists." Nalanie stood up walked alittle closer to the stream and looked at herself.

"You know." Lilly said "Your friend, Danby probably might know alittle bit more."

"I think so." Nalanie said turning her head around "He knew Buddy way longer then I ever did."

* * *

Back at the bullpen, Kat and Nick walked to one of the table to a patiently waiting Danby, now young in his early 20s, Kat gave him the map as he looked at with an almost shocked expression.

"It didn't make sense when cops had no description of this at the scene back then." said Danby still looking at the map

Nick glared at him with a blank expression "We heard you two had racist problems in you're neighborhood." he said "Seems like you two were uninvited outsiders."

"Only to the white people, yes" said Danby "But thankfully some white kids in our school befriended "

Kat's expression became from blank to curious "Anyone who had trouble with Buddy?" she asked

"Well, Field was slowly getting nuts with all the "white" trouble" answered Danby as he gave her back the map.

"Field Livingston?" Kat asked

"Yes" Danby said "After some white boys broke his window, he was getting alittle concerned."

* * *

("Halfway Down" - Patty Loveless)

_"I mean it, don't go anywhere with them around you." Field told Buddy and Danby as he walked with the two boys in the park._

_"What about Vanessa?" Buddy asked as he hanged his head "and Felicity?"_

_"Now those girls are fine." explained Field "But everyone else isn't capable of letting us mine our business, so remember boys, be careful." As he stopped talking, a teenage white girl with long sunflower blonde hair walks up to Buddy._

_"Buddy, good news!" the excited girl said "My parents say its okay if I go hiking with you Sunday afternoon."_

_"Great Vanessa." Buddy said "I'm still happy your parents are still stand up for us, and the other black people we know."_

_"No problem." said Vanessa still smiles as Field watches them as he looked behind them, where three white girls looking at them looking upset to see them together and walk off._

_Dandy__ stared at the man._

* * *

"Even I could see that he was becoming someone else than who he really was." said Dandy sadly "Day by day, his relationship to all white people became concerning." Kat looked at him.

"You think his concerns turned into hatred?" asked Kat. Danby then turned to her, "Probably not." he said "He, Nalanie, and I were with Buddy when he died."

"So what you doing in a Delaware forest?" Nick asked curiously and suspiciously.

Danby started to talk as he gave Nick the map. "We were going to stay there for four weeks, but after Buddy's death, we only stayed two weeks, after that we went to his funeral."


End file.
